Malfoys Aren't Mudbloods
by songbirdflies
Summary: AU. Lucius finds out Narcissa is a muggle-born. How do the Malfoy's cope. Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

_Okay this is my new fanfic. I'm not sure how many chapters there's going to be but I'm going to tr and update at least once a week. So Narcissa's a Muggle-born and this story is about how the Malfoys cope. Review please._

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise I don't own._

"Do you love me Lucius?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course my love." He answered, but there was no emotion behind his words.

"And you would love me no matter what I told you"

"Yes Narcissa. What are you about to tell me?" He could read Narcissa so well after 10 years of marriage.

"I'm a Muggle-born Lucius, not a pure-blood." He laughed.

"You're a Muggle-born, really. And how may I ask is that possible for a Black?"

"I was adopted. Dumbledore made them adopt me or they'd have gone to prison for Muggle-torturing. Dumbledore made them adopt me in return for not going to prison. They'd killed my parents. I was Draco's age at the time, I didn't know they'd done it, not until I was 16. It turned out that I was a witch and they always told everyone I was a pureblood"

"You mean I married a mudblood." Lucius spat.

"Yes, but what difference does it make, a minute ago you loved me, pureblood, Muggle-born, what difference does it make?"

"A lot Narcissa and you know that. Malfoys aren't mudbloods."

"I shouldn't have told you that." Narcissa cried.

"Get out." His voice was as cold as ice.

"What?"

"I said get out. I don't want you coming here again." Tears were flowing down Narcissa's cheeks at that point.

"Okay, I'll just get mine and Draco's things."

"No, Draco will stay here and be raised as a pureblood and as for your things, I believe I paid for them with the Malfoy fortune and they'll stay with me. Now get out. I'll alter the wards so you will never come here again."

"How will I see Draco?"

"You won't. Tomorrow I'll go to the Wizard Court and I have enough money to get them to agree you shall never see him or me again. Now leave!"

"Where will I go?"

"I don't care" And with that he pushed Narcissa crying out the door.

He sat down in his study and poured himself a brandy. He rubbed his temples and drank the brandy in a single gulp.

"Daddy" 5 year old Draco walked into the study clutching his stuffed rabbit.

"Yes, my little Dragon."

"Why were you and Mummy shouting?" He went over and climbed onto his father's lap.

"Mummy did something very bad."

"Where is Mummy?" He asked snuggling into his father's chest.

"Mummy's gone Draco, and she's not coming back." He sighed. He really had loved Narcissa but as a Malfoy he just couldn't be with her. Not a mudblood.

"Why not?" Draco whined.

"She doesn't love us anymore, dragon" He whispered and a small part of his heart broke as he told Draco that lie.

...

...

Narcissa knocked timidly at the door. The door opened and light spilled onto the street.

"Narcissa?" An incredulous voice asked. Narcissa nodded. "You told him didn't you?" Narcissa nodded again as the tears started falling again. Her sister pulled her into a hug. "he doesn't deserve you"

"Oh but Andy, I love him still and he's got Draco, my baby dragon. And he said he's going to make sure I never see them again" Narcissa said in between sobs.

"Shhhh,shhh. It'll be fine in the end. Don't worry. Have you got anywhere to go?"

Narcissa shook her head.

"Well, you can stay here as long as necessary." Narcissa walked in. The house was small but cosy. A purple-haired 11 year old was on the sofa next to her father watching Muggle television.

"Who's this mum?"

"This is your aunt Dora, Ted, Narcissa's here. I'll put her in the spare room okay?"

"Yeah is it ready?"

"It's fine Ted and Dora it's your bedtime now, go and get ready."

"Ah, Mum can't I stay up and see Auntie Arcissa?"

"it's Narcissa and she'll be here in the morning." She turned to Narcissa " I'm guessing he didn't let you take any stuff with you." Narcissa shook her head trying to fight against the tears. "You can borrow my stuff and tomorrow we'll go get you some clothes at Diagon Alley."

"You don't have to do that Andy."

"Hey I've missed having a baby sister let me have her back."

Narcissa lay in her bed crying at the thought of not seeing Draco or Lucius again. She knew Lucius would do it. He always did what he said.

_So what do you think? Review and tell me. If you've any suggestions about the storyline tell me and I'll probably include them. I don't really have a plan for the story I'm going to just see where it goes. Review please._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, here's chapter 2. I'm updating a day early but usually I will update every Sunday unless the chapter is finished earlier. Please review I didn't get any for the last chapter The more review I get the more likely I'll write and upload chapters. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise I don't own._

Lucius didn't sleep well that night. He couldn't stop thinking about Narcissa. Although theirs was a marriage of connections it had worked, and they had loved each other as much as might have been expected. The morning couldn't have come soon enough for Lucius but yet in some ways he wished it could come later. Lucius always kept his promises and he had no intention of breaking this one even though it broke him to do it. As soon as he was dressed, he flooed his old nurse to watch Draco while he was out. He gave himself a mental reminder to hire Draco a nanny for he couldn't care for Draco full-time, he had work.

He walked into the Department for Magical Law Enforcement. He had an appointment with a notorious lawyer, Antarus Viturelli, He had a reputation for being ruthless and hard-hearted and he was just the lawyer Lucius needed.

"Morning Sir"

"Antarus, I need you to make sure that Narcissa never comes near me or Draco again and I want you to get us divorced."

"Rather brisk and to the point Mr Malfoy, I'll see what I can do for."

"I'm telling you now fail to do this and you will be punished" With those words he ran his fingers down his wand. "However if you manage to do this and do it quickly I shall see to it that you are rewarded" he flicked his wand and a bag bulging with galleons appeared on the table. Antarus reached out greedily.

"Not now Antarus, After you do this."

"Well, Mr Malfoy, I shall make this case a priority then, I can have the divorce papers ready in two weeks and to ensure Narcissa never comes near you or Mister Draco, hmmm six weeks maybe."

"Good, I shall hold you to that." With that Lucius left.

As Lucius left the building he bumped into Narcissa.

"Lucius! I thought you'd be here. Don't do it to me Lucius. I love you and I know you love me. We can just pretend nothing ever happened. Everything can be back to normal."

"You're too late Cis-Narcissa. Everything will be done in a few weeks." Lucius took pleasure at seeing her pain, at seeing that she was hurting as bad as him, if not more, he had Draco after all. Tears ran done Narcissa's cheeks.

"Lucius. Please" But Lucius just turned away. He couldn't see her, it was just too painful. And he knew everything was his fault. He just couldn't back down. He always kept his word even when it hurt so damn much. But his duty as a Malfoy and a pureblood came first. It would always come first.

...

...

Lucius walked in through the front door.

"DADDY!" A small blond boy launched himself at Lucius. "I missed you Daddy!"

"I missed you too dragon."

"When's Mummy coming home?" Lucius frowned.

"I told you yesterday. Mummy's not coming home."

"Oh" Draco looked sad. Lucius hated himself even more for hurting his son. But he couldn't back down. He was a Malfoy and Malfoys never backed down.

...

...

"Aunt Cissa?"

"Yes, Dora?"

"My Hogwarts letter came today. I'm going to Hogwarts! I hope I'm in Gryffindor. Or Hufflepuff. I wouldn't want to be in Ravenclaw. There all boring nerds. And I would hate to be in Slytherin. It's full of horrible pure bloods who hex people. That's what dad said anyway." Narcissa tried to hide the tears in her eyes. Lucius hadn't been horrible. At least not until he found out she was a muggle-born. And Draco was sure to be a Slytherin too. What if he turned out to be a horrible bully? What if Narcissa never found out what house he was in? She turned away blinking furiously.

"That's wonderful , Dora. Can you just leave a second please? I need to get ready."

"Course Aunt Cissa." As soon as Dora had left the room she locked the door and allowed the tears to fall.

...

...

"Where's your mum?"

"She's gone Greg."

"Where?"

"I don't know but I already told you this yesterday."

"Oh"

"Gregory, your parents here. Draco come say goodbye." Lucius called from the house. The two boys ran into the house. As soon as the Goyles were gone, Draco turned to his father with an accusatory glare.

"Why's Greg got a mum?"

"Everyone has a mum Draco"

"Why's Greg's mum still live with them?"

"Well, I'll explain when you're older Draco. At the moment you wouldn't understand.

"How much older?"

"When I think you're ready." But Lucius didn't know if Draco would ever be ready to hear that Lucius was the only reason Draco's mother had left. Lucius certainly wasn't ever going to be ready to explain.

_What do you think? Any good? Review and tell me please. The more reviews the sooner the next chapter will go up._


	3. Chapter 3

_Two chapters in two day! I think that deserves some reviews. I don't really know where the story is going to go now so any suggestions would be gladly appreciated. Thanks to anyone who reviews. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harry Potter Anything you recognise I don't own._

An owl flew into the Malfoys kitchen that morning.

_We need to talk. I'm coming at 10. Make sure you are here. Andromeda._

Lucius sighed. He considered leaving the house but he knew Andromeda would just wait until he returned. He'd make sure Draco was out though.

"Dizzie"

"Yes Master Lucius"

"I want you to take Draco out for a hour or two."

"Where does master Lucius want me to take Master Draco?"

"I don't care, but somewhere with no mudbloods."

"Yes Master Lucius. I'll go and get Master Draco ready." With that the house elf bowed and scurried out of the room.

Lucius waited for Andromeda to arrive alone. At the dot of ten the fire flared with green flames and Andromeda span out of the fire.

"Lucius" She greeted him coldly.

"Andromeda" He sneered.

"You know why I'm here?"

"I can guess."

" How could you do that to her?"

"She's a mudblood, why does it matter?" At his words Andromeda slapped him.

"How dare you talk about my sister like that? And how could you take her son away from her? She's heartbroken Lucius."

"She's not your sister Andromeda and Draco's no longer her son."

"At least let him chose who to live with."

"No, he stays with me. If he wants he can contact her when he's older."

"I hope you rot in hell for what you've done."

"Get out of my house Andromeda" Lucius growled.

"Gladly" Andromeda stepped into the fire and in a flash she was gone.

Lucius sighed.

"Dizzie!" There was a loud crack and Dizzie and Draco appeared.

"Good, you can go now Dizzie. Draco where did you go then?"

"We went to the park Daddy. It was really fun. I went on the slide really fast. Can we go there again after lunch."

"Of course I'll ask Dizzie to accompany you again."

"No Daddy. I want to go with you." Lucius paused. The park had been one of Narcissa's favourite places to take Draco.

"I can't Draco. I'm busy."

"No, you're boring Daddy." Lucius smirked at his son.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Would a boring person do this?" With those words he started tickling Draco, who squealed with laughter.

"No, Daddy, stop it, you're not boring." He laughed.

"Well, if I'm not boring I guess we better go back to the park later."

"Yay! I love you Daddy"

"I love you too dragon." Draco ran off to his room to play. Lucius turned back to the paper alone.

"Look at this Narcissa, this is disgraceful, I don't know how the ministry can let this happen." He looked up and realised Narcissa wasn't there. And never was going to be. He finished reading in silence.

_Tell me what you think. Even if it's bad, I'd like to know. Any suggestions or ideas and I'll put them in. Thanks for reading :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Next chapter as promised. Please review, they make me want to write more so maybe if I get review I'll post the next chapter sooner ;)_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately. _

The nights were the hardest thing for Lucius. He wasn't used to sleeping alone after 10 years with Narcissa. He struggled sleeping, lying awake just him and his thoughts. The door creaked open, the hallway light illuminating a small figure with blond hair clutching a dragon.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Draco?"

"I can't sleep."

"Why not dragon?"

"There's a funny shadow in my room."

"It's nothing Draco."

"But it's scaring me."

"There's nothing in your room Draco."

"Daddy?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?" Lucius sighed and rolled over.

"Of course Draco." Draco climbed into Lucius' bed and cuddled up close to him and soon was fast asleep. Lucius was glad that Draco was there so he wasn't so alone at night. Of course it couldn't become a regular thing, but Lucius was glad of the company-he didn't want to be alone. He wanted Narcissa but he was too proud to let her back

The nights were the hardest thing for Narcissa. That was when she couldn't fight the memories, when she couldn't fight the tears and when she couldn't pretend she didn't love Lucius still. But for Narcissa she was alone, her baby dragon wasn't there to keep her company anymore. Andromeda had Ted but she had no one. Again she cried herself to sleep. Night was the only time she let herself cry. In the day she pretended to be fine. She pretended she didn't care. She didn't want sympathy, that just made things worse. Narcissa wanted Lucius and Draco.

The next day came and Narcissa tried to hide the fact that she'd been crying. And failed. It was glaringly obvious, but Andromeda knew better than to mention it. Narcissa picked at her breakfast, when an owl swooped down into the kitchen, landing in front of Narcissa. Narcissa reached out and untied the letter from the owls leg. She opened the letter and turned pale. Blinking back tears she ran up to her room. Andromeda followed, looking worried, wondering what the letter had said.

The door was locked but sounds of sobbing could be heard through the door.

"Narcissa, let me in" Andromeda said through the door. There was no reply. Andromeda waited outside the door, knowing that Narcissa would let her in when she was ready to talk.

_Cliff-hanger this week. What's in the letter? Virtual cookies if you can guess. But you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. Review please._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm am very, very sorry about the delay in this chapter and my other stories. Usually I will be better at updating, but I was ill and had a lot of homework. I will try and keep updating every week, so next SUNDAY, hopefully. Review please, and maybe I'll put the chapter up early. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately _

An owl through into the Malfoy dining room, where Lucius and Draco were eating breakfast. Lucius opened the letter and gave it a quick glance before folding it up and tucking it into his robe. He'd look at it later, when Draco wasn't around.

Narcissa opened the letter once more. Reading the tear-stained parchment.

_Dear Narcissa_

_Enclosed are documents which will need to be signed for you and Lucius to get divorced. Also enclosed are documents giving up your rights as Draco's mother, ensuring that you can never see him or Lucius again. As you know Lucius rather well, I am sure you can imagine the consequences if you fail to sign and return the documents within two weeks._

_Antarus Viturelli_

Narcissa didn't want to sign. She really didn't. But there wasn't a choice. She had seen Lucius during the war, she had seen the awful things he did to those who disobeyed his wishes. And if Lucius wanted her to sign, then he would get her to eventually, or kill her. Lucius always got his own way in the end. Always.

Lucius read the letter in his study.

_Dear Lucius_

_Enclosed are the divorce documents and documents saying you are prepared to be Draco's sole guardian. I have sent the necessary documents to Narcissa and I am sure she will sign rather quickly._

_Antarus Viturelli _

There was also a large wad of papers in the envelope. Before he changed his mind Lucius started signing where necessary. He was a Malfoy. And Malfoys never backed down. Even if they really, really wanted to. It was best for Draco to never mix with mudbloods. He sighed. If Narcissa had never told him, this would have never happened. He wished it hadn't. With all his might. If he had a time turner, he would use it. Despite all appearances he had loved Narcissa. At least he had Draco though.

Draco sat on his bed with his toy dragon.

"Do you know where Mummy is, mister dragon?" The dragon was silent.

"You've got wings, you could go and fly and ask Mummy to come back" The dragon just sat there.

"Please"

"C'mon mister dragon, answer me." The dragon still didn't answer.

"You're useless! I'm going to ask Daddy! He'll get Mummy back." Draco glared at the dragon and stomped out of the room into his fathers' study.

"Daddy?" Draco whined.

"What Draco?"

"I want Mummy."

"I've told you, Mummy's gone and not coming back."

"But you're a wizard, you can magic her back." Then Lucius did something he would forever regret.

"Mummy's dead, Draco"

"What?" Tears welled up in Draco's eyes.

"She's dead, that's why she's not coming back." Lucius hated himself. But he couldn't take back what he had said. And Draco was never going to see Narcissa again. He'd make sure of it. So maybe it was better for her to be dead.

_Okay, so after this I'm going to skip to when Draco is 11. I've got a few ideas so the story will get a bit better and the chapters should hopefully be a lot more exciting. Review please. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Next chapter review please!_

"DAD!" Draco yelled. "DAD! THE LETTERS COME, MY HOGWARTS LETTER IS HERE!" Lucius walked into the dining room.

"What did you say? I couldn't hear you!" He joked as he ruffled Draco's hair fondly, before sitting at the table and helping himself to the scrambled eggs.

"I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS DAD!"

"What house do you want to be in?"

"Slytherin, just like you and Mum were!"Lucius smiled.

"Well, I guess we better go to Diagon alley later then!"

"YES! I'll go get ready, hurry up and eat Dad!" Draco ran upstairs into his room. Lucius sighed. If Draco was over-excited, it was going to be a long day.

"Wow dad what's that shop sell?"

"Potions ingredients."

"Can we go in?"

"Do you need potions ingredients?"

"Yes"

"Then we'll have to go in" Draco ran into the shop. Lucius followed. The shop was dark and gloomy with an unpleasant smell.

"Just get the things on your list Draco." Draco started sorting through the ingredients he would need for Hogwarts.

"Lucius." A silky voice said from the shadows. Lucius turned around to see who it was.

"Severus! How are you?"

"Fine, so Draco is going to Hogwarts then."

"Yes, he's very excited."

"Can I look forward to having him in my house?"

"He wants to be in Slytherin. And it would be good for him to have his godfather there to look after him. Make sure he doesn't make the mistake I did."

"About the "mistake"..."

"No, I don't want to talk about it, especially not with Draco around."

"Trust me, I think you want to know."

"Severus leave it." Lucius turned and walked over to pay for his son's supplies.

"This shop is so cool Dad!"

"Yeah, shall we go get your wand then?"

"Okay" They walked over to Ollivanders, Lucius hated the shop, and Mr. Ollivander. They were both creepy.

"Ah, Mister Draco, I thought you'd come this year." Draco looked nervously at his dad.

"We'll find a wand for you, there's got to be one here." He pulled boxes of the shelves at random.

"Try this." He said handing the wand over. "No, no." He snatched it away immediately. "Here." Passing another over.

Half an hour and many wands later they were still trying.

"Don't worry there's got to be a wand here with your name on it." But Draco was getting increasingly worried.

"Aha" He smiled and passed another wand over. This time the building shook. "Maybe not." Ollivander reached for another wand. "This one?" The wand felt warm in his hands. A green and silver arc of sparks flew out of the end. "Ah yes very good, that's the one." Draco smiled. Lucius released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Oak, with a core of unicorn hair. 11 and a quarter inches, springy, good for charms. 1 galleon, 3 sickles." Lucius handed over the money.

"Wow that took a while."

"Yeah. Does it usually take that long? Or is it just me?"

"I don't know, I've only been there once."

"Oh" Draco looked a bit down-hearted. "Maybe I'm not meant to be a wizard."

"What do you mean you're not meant to be a wizard? Of course you are! You come from a long line of pure-blood wizards!"

"Pure-bloods?" It was then Lucius realised he'd never explained to Draco about pure-bloods and mudbloods. And he wasn't sure he wanted to either. That prejudice had ruined his and Draco's life.

"It's just someone who's whole family are wizards. Like you and me. It means they are definitely wizards. Muggle-born wizards and witches are born into muggle families. It's completely random. But YOU are definitely a wizard. You're going to be a very powerful one too. Shall we go get ice cream?"

"So I'm a pure-blood?"

"Yes."

"And definitely a wizard?"

"Definitely!"

"Okay, let's go get ice cream." They sat together eating their ice cream in a friendly silence.

"Should we get a house elf to get the rest of the stuff and just go home?" Draco nodded. Then reached for his dads hand and they apparated home.

_So what did you think. I figured Lucius wouldn't want Draco to know about the whole pureblood/muggleborn thing as it kinda ruined everything for them, so this will make Draco nicer as he doesn't have all the Slytherin evilness. What do you think Severus was trying to tell Lucius? Virtual cookies for anyone who guesses! Reviews would be very welcome. :D_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, sorry, sorry. I know I'm terrible. Can you forgive me? I'll try and be better... But I'm going away on holiday on Saturday so it'll be about two or three weeks before the next update. Sorry. Please review.

"DAD! DAD! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Lucius groaned.

"DAD! I'M GOING TO HOGWARTS TODAY! WAKE UP! Lucius rolled over.

"What's the time?" He asked sleepily.

"Half six"

"What? Why on earth did you get up this early? Everything's packed and ready, all we need to do is get dressed."

"Can I put my robes on? Can I Dad?" Lucius smiled.

"Yes, go put them on" And at that Lucius shut his eyes for a bit more sleep.

It's half ten Dad, should we go?"

"We're apparating, Draco, it only takes a second."

"But I want to be early"

"Fine. We'll go now. But there'll be a lot of waiting."

"I don't care."

"Okay, hold my hand"

"DAD! I'm eleven, I don't need to hold your hand."

"Well, you do if you want to come." Draco reached for Lucius' hand and together they apparated to platform 9 and three quarters.

"WOW!" Lucius laughed.

"That's a lot of people Dad"

"Yeah" Draco paused.

"Dad, what if I'm not in Slytherin? Will you be angry?" He asked nervously.

"Draco, listen, when I was younger, I thought that being in Slytherin was everything, I thought that blood was the most important thing, and because of that I lost a lot. Because of that I wasn't happy. But now I realise that it doesn't matter AT ALL! If you're in Gryffindor it's fine! I don't care! You'd probably be happier in Gryffindor, because some, well most Slytherins are cruel and prejudiced. But you go where you want to be."

"You think Gryffindor's better?"

"I think you should go in whatever house you want. It doesn't matter at all to me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Draco, I will love you no matter what"

"Good" Draco looked relieved "Can I go on the train now Dad?"

"Okay, I love you Draco, write to me"

"Will do" As Draco got onto the train he realised he didn't know anyone. He had known a few wizards when he was younger but after his mother died he hadn't really seen them. He could barely remember them now. He walked into an empty compartment and sat down. Great way to start the year on his own without knowing anyone.

"Er... Can I sit here?" A boy with dark, messy hair and round, broken glasses asked nervously.

"Sure." Draco smiled.

"Thanks" said the boy "I'm Harry, Harry Potter" Draco's eyes flicked up to the scar.

"As in THE Harry Potter?" He asked.

"Er... I guess?"

"Cool" Draco smiled. "I'm Draco Malfoy" They sat in companionable silence until a lanky ginger child walked in and flung himself onto the seat.

"You don't mind do you? Everywhere else is full."

" 'Course not" Harry said.

"Is it true what they're saying? Are you really Harry Potter?" Ron asked

"er... yeah I am"

"COOL! I'm Ron Weasley. Who are you" Ron looked at Draco.

"Draco Malfoy." He answered shyly.

"Malfoy? My dad hates them!" Ron said. Draco flushed scarlet. Ron realised what he'd said then.

"Oh sorry, I don't hate you, I don't know you." After Ron's slip the rest of the journey passed companionably, with only a few interruptions from a bossy, bushy-haired girl named Hermione and a plump little boy called Neville. Soon they arrived at Hogwarts, rather full from the copious amounts of sweets that Harry and Draco had purchased between them. A stern-looking woman greeted them outside the door and lead them inside to a small chamber to await the sorting. Soon they were lead into the main hall. Draco gasped, along with several other people. The hall was filled with hundreds of students and the ceiling glittered with hundreds of stars.

Professor McGonagall set down a stool and a ragged hat on top of it. To Draco's astonishment the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
>But don't judge on what you see,<br>I'll eat myself if you can find  
>A smarter hat than me.<br>You can keep your bowlers black,  
>Your tops hats sleek and tall,<br>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
>And I can cap them all.<br>There's nothing hidden in your head  
>The Sorting Hat can't see,<br>So try me on and I will tell you  
>Where you ought to be.<br>Y ou might belong in Gryffindor,  
>Where dwell brave of heart,<br>Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
>Set Gryffindors apart;<br>You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
>Where they are just and loyal,<br>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
>And unafraid of toil;<br>Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,  
>If you've a ready mind,<br>Where those of wit and learning,  
>Will always find their kind;<br>Or perhaps in Slytherin  
>You'll make your real friends,<br>Those cunning folk use any means  
>To achieve their ends.<br>So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
>And you won't get in a flap!<br>You're safe in my hands(though I have none)  
>For I'm a Thinking Cap!"<p>

Draco was relieved to hear that all they had to do was try the hat on-Ron had mentioned fighting a troll. But as more and more people were being sorted and his turn came closer, he started to get worried. He wanted to be in Slytherin like his dad, but Harry and Ron were hoping to be in Gryffindor, and he wanted to be with his friends.

"Draco Malfoy"

Legs shaking, he walked over to the stool. He sat down and pulled the hat down over his head.

_Oh this is interesting, you're going to be tricky. Do you want to be a Slytherin?_

_Yes_, Draco thought.

_But you want to be a Gryffindor?_

_Yes_, Draco thought. The hat laughed.

_Well this will be tricky. In both houses you could be useful. Maybe even save many lives-including those of your friends. But in Slytherin-well you'd only take lives. Does that help?_

_Gryffindor_, Draco thought.

_Well done_, the Hat said, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a stunned silence. But then the Weasley twins started cheering, and the rest of the crowd followed. Draco sat down at the Gryffindor table and watched as Harry and Ron were sorted with him. Then Dumbledore stood up to talk before the feast.

Yes I know it's a bit OOC but I figured Draco wouldn't have grown up with the whole pureblood thing if Lucius really loved Narcissa and it makes a more interesting story Review please.


End file.
